


What You Deserve

by MelyndaR



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade/Tori friendship sorta and BORI. Takes place directly after TGP, spoilers included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

Jade sat beside Beck in the theater, listening as Tori put on her performance. After seeing what she had on the video chat, she couldn't help but notice how Beck was enthralled by Tori and her song, like a siren and a sailor, or something like that. When Tori was done singing and her friends, Jade included, went to congratulate her, Jade also noticed how Beck stayed near Tori and touched her whenever he could.

He really, really like her.

Jade wanted Beck to be happy, and if Tori was what made him happy, Jade was going to help him out. She just had to talk to Tori.

"Hey," Jade caught up with Tori as she exited the theater later that night.

Tori jumped before turning to face Jade. The goody-two-shoes probably had a guilty conscience. "Hey. Um, thanks for that. Letting me do the performance, I mean."

"You deserved it. Don't mention it." Jade glanced at Tori. "Seriously. Don't tell anyone I did that. I have a reputation to worry about."

Tori smiled. "Sure. It's the least I can do."

"Hey, since this is one of the conversations between us that never happened, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. You remember Cat's video chat?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"She kept it on by accident. I saw you and Beck."

Tori paled a little and swallowed. "What part of it?"

"The whole thing. He tried to kiss you and you said no because of me. Why?"

Tori shrugged uncomfortably and side-stepped the question. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Jade smiled dryly. "I was never going to kill you. I was going to say," She paused before continuing a little painfully. "I was going to say you shouldn't have done it, that it was okay."

"What was?"

Jade gave Tori her best eye-roll to hide how much she didn't want to be having this conversation. "Kissing Beck. I think you two would be good together. You should go out with him, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure." Jade was a little startled by the exuberance in Tori's response. "Whatever. He's not my boyfriend anymore. I don't care what he does or who he has for a girlfriend. And it goes without saying that I don't care what you do."

Tori beamed. "Do you really mean that?"

"When have I  _ever_ cared what you do, Vega?"

"No, I mean that I could be Beck's girlfriend without worrying about you trying to kill me in my sleep."

"I've all ready tried that." Jade said wickedly.

"What?" Tori squeaked.

"You'd better make the best of the time you have left. And I think that Beck could be a good part of that time if you'll let him."

"Of course I'll let him!" Tori squealed.

Jade cringed at the high, girly sound. "Then go tell him. And remember, this conversation never, ever happened."

"Never happened." Tori repeated, turning and running towards Beck walking with Andre, Cat and Robbie. "Beck!" she called out. "Beck! I changed my mind!"

As Jade watched, Tori pulled Beck aside and began talking, from the looks of things, very fast. Jade saw concern, then confusion, then comprehension, and finally elation, play across his face. And then, in the middle of the parking lot and their friends, Tori kissed Beck, and, even from afar, Jade sensed a thousand promises in that kiss.

Jade shook her head and walked away with a wry smile. Those two deserved each other.


End file.
